


Incertitudes

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouvel écrit sur mes chouchous ! Il peut être lu comme une suite de mes précédents OS ou une histoire indépendante. Bonne lecture à tous =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouvel écrit sur mes chouchous ! Il peut être lu comme une suite de mes précédents OS ou une histoire indépendante. Bonne lecture à tous =)

Attablé dans une terrasse de café parisien, Panayotis se délecte de son cocktail aux fruits rouges en compagnie d'Hugo. Le soleil est au rendez-vous en ce 28 avril. Ajouté à cela le fait que la brasserie soit quasi-déserte, les conditions sont idéales pour partager un tête à tête 

Entre le journaliste qui sillonne la France pour la campagne présidentielle et les différentes activités du cadet, leurs moments d'intimité sont devenus inexistants depuis 1 mois et demi. Les deux hommes ne sont pas en plateau aujourd'hui, ce qui leur laisse le champ libre pour profiter l'un de l'autre. 

-Paul m'a parlé de l'expo d'un de ses potes dans le 18ème fin mai. On pourrait y faire un tour.

-Si tu veux. 

Obnubilé par son téléphone, l'aîné écoute à peine son amant. Vexé, Pana préfère siroter sa boisson en silence. Leur rendez-vous ne se passe pas exactement comme l'aurait espéré le jeune homme. Depuis leur arrivée, Hugo n'a pas lâché son portable d'une semelle. Entre les réseaux sociaux et les chaînes d'info, il n'arrive pas à décrocher. L'humoriste n'a rien dit : il faut dire qu'il commence à avoir l'habitude. 

Depuis 2 mois, il sent son amant s'éloigner considérablement de lui. Ayant tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte des élections et de la surcharge de travail, le chroniqueur a la sensation d'un malaise plus profond. Son petit-ami ne le regarde plus, ne lui parle plus, ne le touche plus. Ce constat est d'autant plus glaçant que Hugo semble ne pas se rendre compte de la situation. 

Faisant bonne figure jusqu'à présent, Pana a atteint ses limites. 

-Je peux me casser si tu préfères. 

Hugo a immédiatement relevé la tête à l'annonce de cette phrase acerbe. 

-C'est quoi ces conneries Pana? 

-Que je sois là ou pas ça fait aucune différence toute façon. 

Remonté à bloc, l'adolescent s'est décidé à jeter le pavé dans la mare, sous la mine ahurie du strasbourgeois. 

-Tu peux m'expliquer? 

-2 mois Hugo ! 2 mois que j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un fantôme ! Au mieux tu me sors trois mots au pire tu m'ignores. 

Le blond s'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'il est interrompu d'un geste de la main. 

-J'en ai marre ! Je le vois dans tes yeux que je n'existe plus pour toi. Quand on se croise en plateau j'ai la sensation d'être avec un étranger... 

Emporté par ses émotions, le jeune homme laisse ses larmes trop longtemps contenues ruisseler sur son visage. 

-Je t'aime Hugo ... Si de ton côté ce n'est plus le cas sois honnête et on s'arrête là parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être pris pour une merde ... 

Le youtubeur baisse la tête. Il ne se sent pas la force d'affronter son regard. Ce dernier l'observe d'un air mortifié. Ces révélations ont été un coup de massue : embarqué dans son travail et la frénésie de la campagne, il en a délaissé son conjoint. Pire, il lui a donné l'illusion qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment à son égard. 

Sans hésiter, il relève le visage de son amour. Les yeux encore larmoyants, le brun se prépare à entendre les mots qu'ils redoutent tant. 

-Pardonne-moi Pana... Je m'en veux tellement ... Si je pouvais je me giflerais tellement que j'ai été con! 

Rassuré par la tournure de la discussion, l'humoriste émet un léger sourire. Son amant colle son front au sien en le dévisageant. 

-Je t'aime comme un fou Panayotis Pascot ... Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi j'ai su que je te voulais. Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais en douter. 

Cette dernière phrase prononcée dans un murmure est ponctuée d'un baiser langoureux et lascif. Habitués à être peu démonstratifs en public, les tourtereaux ont décidé de déroger à la règle, privilégiant le besoin viscéral de redécouvrir l'autre. 

La bouche d'Hugo se faufile dans son cou pour mieux le dévorer. La main droite de Pana agrippe tendrement sa crinière blonde tandis que l'autre descend vers son jean, caressant légèrement la bosse proéminente entre ses jambes. L'intéressé étouffe un gémissement contre son cou avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser avide. À cette cadence, le couple va finir par succomber à leur désir sur ces chaises. C'est pourquoi il décide d'interrompre à contre cœur leur étreinte torride. 

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ? Demande le journaliste d'une voix séductrice. 

-Absolument pas. Je suis tout à vous Monsieur Clément. 

-Dans ce cas, je te propose qu'on continue nos petites activités chez moi. 

Un dernier baiser est échangé avant que Hugo ne dépose la monnaie sur la table et quitte l'établissement main dans la main avec son amant. Il est l'heure pour eux de profiter de leurs retrouvailles tant attendues...


	2. Chapter 2

Allongé sur le lit de son amant, Pana s'accroche aux draps. Ce dernier lui dévore le torse sans relâche, le parsemant de traces humides et de suçons en tout genre. Ses mains l'explorent sous toutes les coutures, s'attardant sur son membre rigide. Leurs regards finissent par se rencontrer. Hugo remonte jusqu'à son visage pour unir leurs bouches dans un baiser passionné. C'est au tour de Pana de laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps de son petit ami. Il en profite pour écarter davantage les cuisses. 

Le journaliste ne se fait pas prier : il se positionne contre son entrée puis le pénètre d'un coup sec. Le cadet laisse échapper un cri d'extase face à cette intrusion. L'aîné l'embrasse passionnément pour faire disparaître la sensation d'inconfort et de douleur mêlée. 

Déterminé à lui faire perdre la tête, Hugo se retire légèrement pour mieux s'enfoncer. Fronts joints, le couple ne se quitte plus des yeux. Le reporter ralentit la cadence afin d'observer le brun. Il se noie littéralement dans ses pupilles noires. 

Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de lui faire l'amour. Au-delà du désir physique, c'est surtout la fusion de leurs âmes qui le laisse pantois. Il a connu bon nombre de partenaires , pourtant aucun ne lui a prodigué cet effet. Le sentiment est si puissant qu'il ne parvient pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Le strasbourgeois ferme à regret ses yeux pour éviter de craquer. Les coups de reins deviennent brusques et rapides. Les tourtereaux lient leurs mains au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. Les gémissements et les soupirs envahissent la pièce.

Hugo parsème son cou de baisers. Du côté de Pana, il sent la jouissance approcher à grands pas. Quelques mouvements suffisent pour qu'il lâche prise : pris de soubresauts, il broie littéralement les paumes de son compagnon en hurlant de plaisir. Il finit par se libérer quelques secondes plus tard à bout de souffle. Observant ce spectacle sans sourciller, Hugo maintient le rythme de ses assauts en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Soudain, son corps se raidit. Le regard fixe, il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant en murmurant son prénom. 

Le blond s'effondre contre son torse bouillant tandis que l'humoriste caresse négligemment ses cheveux. Après un long moment de léthargie, le journaliste s'allonge sur le dos avec Panayotis dans ses bras. 

Tous deux se fixent longuement. Un sourire orne le visage fatigué du cadet qui lui est rendu. Ils échangent un doux baiser. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Hugo. 

-Toi aussi mon cœur... J'ai cru devenir fou : tenir autant de temps sans sexe c'est pas humain !

-Tu t'es bien rattrapé en tout cas.

Le plus jeune laisse échapper un soupir satisfait juste après ses mots. Il savait que son amant était insatiable en la matière. Rien que cette après-midi, ils ont fait l'amour 4 fois ! 

-Une fois les présidentielles passées, je t'emmène en weekend. 

-Léna est pas censée venir chez toi?

-Si mais c'est celui du 13. Je parlais de la semaine d'après. 

-Je serais à Cannes pour le festival.

-Merde j'avais oublié ...

Le visage du surfeur se rembrunit. À peine la réconciliation célébrée qu'ils vont devoir se séparer. Dans un geste de réconfort, Panayotis embrasse tendrement ses lèvres boudeuses. 

-Rejoins-moi pendant le weekend ! On pourra s'incruster à des soirées et faire des galipettes sur la plage. 

-Tant que je suis avec toi tout me va.

Hugo prend en joue son visage pour un énième baiser langoureux avant de poursuivre : 

-On fait une petite sieste avant le 5e round ?

Le cadet opine du chef puis s'allonge sur son flanc droit, adossant son dos contre le torse de son collègue. Leurs mains s'entrelacent sur le ventre du chroniqueur. Ils succombent immédiatement aux bras de Morphée, savourant l'harmonie retrouvée...


End file.
